What Would The Mobile Suits Say?
by gamer-and-a-half
Summary: part two up for those of you who wanted more! all of the new clips are from endless waltz. enjoy. ^_^
1. Mobile Suit Lingo

What Would the Mobile Suits Say?  
  
by:  
  
gamer-and-a-half  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gw, the ms, or the characters, even though i wish i did.  
  
this fic deals with several moments in the series and endless waltz where it might have been funny to hear what the gundams or other ms might have said. enjoy, i hope.  
  
note: i don't really remember exactly what the characters said in most of these scenes. i did my best to remember the lines correctly. sorry if i made a mistake or two... or five. ^_^  
  
  
  
-----  
  
(Episode where Zecchs and Heero fight using Epyon and Wing Zero) As Wing Zero enters the Earth's atmosphere, Zecchs notices a blip on the motion sensor, or whatever kind of MS detection system he had. (Gundams don't show up on regular radar.) When he brings up the unidentified suit on Wing Zero's computer, the powerful machine shows him possible weapons the suit may have and its capabilities.  
  
Zecchs: "It's a Gundam; a new model!"  
  
Wing Zero: [Dude. I know. Are you talking to me, or yourself? What a wacko of a pilot I got stuck with.]  
  
-----  
  
(Same episode) When the Epyon and Wing Zero begin their battle, they begin yelling insults at each other.  
  
Wing Zero: [Eat beam cannon, Epyon! Call yourself a Gundam!? Your "V" isn't even yellow like the real Gundams!]  
  
Epyon: [Eat heat rod, Wing Zero! My wings are way cooler than yours!]  
  
Well, the battle went on like this for a while... you guys know what happened.  
  
-----  
  
(In Endless Waltz where Heero wakes up after he falls into the ocean)  
  
Wing Zero: [Dude. Must... get up... must... kick Nataku's butt...]  
  
Heero: "Zero. Can you move?"  
  
Wing Zero: [Of... course. Watch me! I'll tear that little... *mumble mumble*... shred Altron to pieces... *mumble mumble*]  
  
-----  
  
(Any moment in the series where a Leo or Aries is being used)  
  
Leo: [Here I am! Just shoot me! I'm as good as scrap metal anyways!]  
  
Aries: [Look at me! I can fly!] *Explosion* [Noooooooo!]  
  
-----  
  
(In Endless Waltz where Quatre says "Looks like we're fighting a losing battle")  
  
Quatre: "Looks like we're fighting a losing battle..."  
  
Sandrock: [.....Er..... should I go into autopilot again?]  
  
-----  
  
(Episode where Zecchs first uses the Tallgeese)  
  
Tallgeese: [Alright! First mission in twenty years! Woohoo!] *Snap* [Oh! My back... Should have... *wheeze* ...gone on test run first...]  
  
-----  
  
  
  
well, that's all for now. i hope you liked it, and if you did, please review.  
  
gamer-and-a-half 


	2. Dude, Where's My Gundam?

Part II- Dude, Where's My Gundam?  
  
because people liked "what would the mobile suits say?" and wanted to see more of my awesome story-writing abilities ^_^ i cooked up some more stuff for the ms to say. i actually pulled out my endless waltz dvd (special edition!) and jotted down several scenes that i could insert some ms- talking. there are way more this time. enjoy.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Duo and Quatra send the Gundams in the disposal block towards the sun.  
  
Duo: "See you around, buddy."  
  
Quatra: "I'll miss you, dear Sandrock."  
  
Duo pressed a key on the console before him that activated the disposal block's engines. The massive ship slowly picked up speed and headed towards its final destination: the sun.  
  
All of the Gundams: "No! Wait! Let us out! We wanna go back!"  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Duo and Heero take over some Leos during their attack on X18-999.  
  
Enemy Leos: "Check it out! There are fifteen of us and two of them! Let's mop the floor with these guys!"  
  
Duo's Leo: "I don't think so. Our pilots can actually pilot worth beans!"  
  
Duo quickly takes out five Leos before they can even aim at him.  
  
Duo: "I'm surprised that they were able to keep this many mobile suits intact!"  
  
Heero's Leo: "They won't be intact for long! Dig this beam saber action!"  
  
Heero bursts through a cloud of smoke and dices a group a Leos into minced metal in just a few seconds.  
  
*Kablooey*  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Duo fights Trowa inside colony.  
  
As Duo sped through the hangar's exit hallway, the door at the end opened and a Serpent appeared. It stepped into the open.  
  
Duo: "It's a new model!"  
  
Serpent: "Haha. I am new model. Hear me roar. Better yet, hear my twin gatling firing! Muahahahahaha!"  
  
Trowa began firing at Duo, who, in turn, took cover behind one of the wall's support beams.  
  
Duo: "Wait a minute, I know this... I know this style of combat! There's no doubt about it! Trowa's in that suit!"  
  
Serpent: "'Style'!? What style? I'm just standing here shooting..."  
  
Well, Duo's Leo eventually crumpled to the floor under the shower of bullets. Trowa activated his Serpent's missiles and fired...  
  
[insert long Trowa flashback scene that would be pointless for me to type]  
  
...exploding a short distance behind the Leo. The explosions had opened up a quick path to the center of the colony. Duo hopped out of the suit muttering something about "taking it a little bit easier".  
  
Duo's Leo: "Wait! A little help here?"  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Tallgeese III blows away a couple Serpent transports.  
  
After Dekim had given the order, the Serpents that had been stored in the resource satellite MO-3 for some time were released and were being dropped onto Earth. If the pilots of the transports had seen the dot of light up ahead that grew steadily, they might have taken evasive maneuvers right then.  
  
Mariemeia Lackey: "Dekim, Sir! Unidentified mobile suit approaching!"  
  
Dekim: "What is it?"  
  
Mariemeia Lackey: "Checking the make of the mobile suit... It's the Tallgeese!"  
  
Dekim: "What!? Treize!? No, it can't be, it must be Zechs!"  
  
The Tallgeese III flew straight into the formation of Serpent transport vehicles and completely trashed a few with its beam saber, destroying the engines in one and slicing another in half.  
  
Zechs: "My hunch was correct. I guess there's still a place for a man who can't get used to peace."  
  
Tallgeese III: "And his trusty-rusty mobile suit! Yeah, baby! Mach 5 is awesome! Look at the pretty fireworks I made!"  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Heero recovers Wing-Zero in space.  
  
*Buzz* The proximity alarm went off, alerting Heero that another flying object was in the vicinity.  
  
Heero: "It's here."  
  
Sure enough, there was Wing-Zero's transport. When Heero had made his way into the cockpit, he disengaged the outer thrusters and the space-armor that enclosed the suit.  
  
Wing-Zero: "Woohoo! I. Have. Returned!!!" *Gasp* "Hey! Where are my boomsticks!? Heero! We need to find my twin buster rifle, and quick!"  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Gundam pilots recover their Gundams from the disposal block.  
  
All of the Gundams were back again. As they hummed to life once more, the pilots conversed.  
  
Quatra: "Are you both ready to go?"  
  
Duo: "Yeah, anytime you are!"  
  
Trowa: "This is what Operation Meteor should be."  
  
Quatra: "Let's go!"  
  
Deathscythe Hell: "Hang on! Can we get a sticker to put on my foot that says, 'Your butt here'?"  
  
Heavyarms: "Could we get some sticky tack to keep my mask in place?"  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Gundams Vs. Serpents.  
  
Bullets were flying everywhere. Energy beams were flying everywhere. Missiles were flying everywhere. It was complete chaos. Five hundred mass- produced Serpents against four privately built Gundams, a Taurus, and a suit based on the original MS design. The six were holding their own against the constant stream of Serpents. For a while.  
  
Heavyarms: "Nyah nyah! You guys have pitiful aim! Eat bullets! ...Hey! I dropped my mask! Where is it!?"  
  
Deathscythe Hell: "Check out my beam scissors! That reminds me. Be careful when you run with sharp objects, kids. Someone could lose an eye. Or a side-view camera."  
  
Sandrock: "Haha. You dare attack me? Feel my wrath through this sword of justice!" *Clang! Crunch* "Scratch that. Start over. Haha. You dare attack me? Feel my wrath through this knife of justice!"  
  
Eventually, the Heavyarms ran out of ammo, Deathscythe Hell's beam scissors' power was depleted, and Sandrock's "swords" were reduced to scrap metal. Zechs and Noin had also reached the end of their ropes. They were surrounded on all sides.  
  
Duo: "I've got nothing left. Self-detonating could take out about half the suits left. What do you think?"  
  
Deathscythe Hell: "Are you nuts? What a ridiculous idea!"  
  
Trowa: "No."  
  
Heavyarms: "Man, they had me scared for a second."  
  
Trowa: "Detonation should be done away from them. Limit the casualties to just ourselves."  
  
Heavyarms: O.o "Don't we get a say in this?"  
  
Suddenly, Heavyarms' radar picked up a metal object about half a kilometer above the ground. It was stationary. The proximity alarm went off.  
  
Trowa: "What!?"  
  
Duo: "Above us!"  
  
Deathscythe Hell: "Look! Up in the sky!"  
  
Sandrock: "It's a plane!"  
  
Heavyarms: "It's a bird! (a really big one) ...It's..."  
  
Zechs: "Wing-Zero!"  
  
Sure enough, there was Wing-Zero, it's twin buster rifle fully charged and ready to fire at Mariemeia's shielded shelter.  
  
Heero: "Locked onto target!"  
  
Wing-Zero: "Yeah, buddy! Got my boomsticks back! Outta the way, Serpents! I've got a psycho for a pilot, and he's not afraid to use me!"  
  
*Kablooey*  
  
-----  
  
The End  
  
  
  
i may continue this if i get enough good reviews. i had fun writing it, but it was pretty tough to pull off. by the way, X18-999, in the japanese language, is pronounced "ex-each-awch-cue-cue-cue". just thought you'd be interested. see yous around. ^_^  
  
gamer-and-a-half 


End file.
